Edwards Family/Transcript
Before the revolving line of credit Announcer: Tonight on Supernanny as Stella Heads to Northern Wales to Help the Edwards Family ''' Josh:Aw (Bleep) '''Announcer: With 2 Misbehaving Boys causing Mum and Dad to the breaking Point Shelby:Noooo Its Ruined Announcer: Can Stella Help This Family or It will be too little too late Submission Reel Stella:Im in Northern Wales and I'm ready to help a family David:Hi We are the Edwards Family I'm David I'm 36 I'm Work at the airport as a security guard through Monday to Friday Robyn:Im Robyn I'm 35 and I'm a stay at home mum and we have 3 Kids,Shelby is 6 Shelby:I Wrote My List that I want for my birthday David:Adam and Joshua is 5 and they are the biggest Problem in our house Josh:(Bleep)(Bleep) Robyn:HEY Adam:Go and Kill Yourself you (Bleep) Robyn:These Boys like to play on their Xbox and causing to react the Violence David:Thats why we called Supernanny because shes our last Hope Arrival at the Edwards House Observation Begins Stella:Its My First day with the Edwards Family and lets see how the Boys Play these Games and Adam Playing on Their Xbox (We see video games, including Grand Theft Auto V, Super Lucky's Tale, Silent Hill, Conker: Live and Reloaded, Grand Theft Auto IV, Dead Space, Fallout: New Vegas, Shadow the Hedgehog, call of duty, Cars 3) Josh:Aw (Bleep) Robyn:Josh I don't wanna hear this word Stella:I Don't Know where the boys get that Language from? Josh:I Will Chock on You Adam:I Hope you die Stella:Did I hear these words Josh:I Will Gonna Kill You Stella:I Did Kill,Chock,Die Robyn:BOYS IF YOU SAID THESE WORDS YOU CAN HAVE RED PEPPER AND ILL WILL BURN YOUR MOUTH IF I HEAR THESE WORDS Josh:Aw (Bleep) Off Robyn:Ok you can have Red Pepper Josh:No Robyn:Yes Stella:Mum is feeding her son with red Pepper Robyn:Don't Spit Josh:You Burned My Month Robyn:Don't you dare say these words ever again Observation Continues Stella:During Lunch Time when Shelby want to watch Sofia the First But the Boys wanted to watch SpongeBob Josh:Can we watch SpongeBob Shelby:No I'm watching Sofia the First. Please? Adam:WE WANNA WATCH SPONGEBOB NOW SO GIMME THE REMOTE Robyn:BOYS if shes watching Sofia Not SpongeBob so go outside and play Talk with Robyn Stella:I Got a chance to speak to Robyn Robyn:The Boys always Ruined everything including Zante Last year was Ruined because these Boys Throw Tantrums,They don't wanna go swimming and sadly the boys keep saying I want to go home or this is the worst holiday ever and Also Easter was Ruined because they stole the goody bags because they lost the contest Stella:Oh My Robyn:Halloween was Ruined because Shelby got a Gift bag and the jealous boys didn't so they decide to beat her up and Christmas was Also the worst one because the Boys changed from Christmas Carols to That NWA Album and they got no presents but they got Coal and Valentine is awful Stella:Oh My I'm sorry to hear about it Taking Shelby to Dance Class Stella:It was time for Shelby to go to Ballet Lessons But the boys got other ideas Robyn:Boys we gonna go to dance class Adam:No we wanna play on our Xbox Robyn:No we are taking your sister to her Ballet Class Josh:WE ARE NOT GOING TO (Bleep) DANCE CLASS YOUR JERK Robyn:CUT IT OUT IM TURNING THE XBOX OFF Adam:NOOOOOO Robyn:Put your shoes on and lets go Adam: why do we hafta go to stupid ballet class? At Dance Class Stella:At Dance Class we see the Boys Misbehaving see Shelby in Her Pink Leotard and Skirt and White Ballet Shoes Robyn:You Look beautiful Josh: Her butt looks big Adam: yeah, Shelby looks fat in her pink leotard is holding her Disney Princess Ballet Bag Took Robyn's Samsung Galaxy Phone and Listen to Suck My D**** H** By Lil B on the app Spotify without the Headphones while Robyn is busy talking to the other dance mothers and the Parents Get Distracted Ballet teacher: Just ignore that filthy music and keep dancing. Josh:Young based god came straight for da (Bleep) Mac-10 lay em on da floor like a mattress Young based god in Olympics Stay (Bleep) (Bleep) Robyn:Boys I Don't want your sisters and her friends to repeat that filthy Language so give me my phone Gives Adam Robyn's Phone and puts on Girl Loves Me By David Bowie Dance Mom: Who is David Bowie and who is Lil B? Adam:Where the (Bleep) did Monday Go?Im Cold to this Pig and Pug Show Robyn:Give me that Phone Now Adam:Who the (Bleep) is gonna mess with Me? Snaches Phone of Adam and put it in her bag and stop the song Friends Mother:(Holding a Cinderella Shopper Bag)I Don't want my girl to hear that Language Stella:Can I tell you something Where did the Boys get the language from Robyn:They got it from My Husband he used to call me a (Bleep) all the time. My husband likes to listen to these songs by Lil B and David Bowie. Stella:These Boys like to test Mum while in Public Minutes Later Robyn:Heres Your Bag Gives Shellby her Disney Princess Ballet Bag Stella:After Mum gave Shellby her Bag and the boys are up to something Boys Play Angry Birds on their DS David Comes Home Stella:Hi David:Hi Stella I'm David see the Boys Play on their Xbox Plays her Anna and Elsa Doll Bedtime Stella:Let see if bedtime is gonna be easy David:Turn the Xbox off and go to sleep, you have school in the morning Adam:No Robyn:Night Shelby Shelby:Night Mummy David:Mummy can you help them turn their xbox off Robyn:Turn THE XBOX OFF Josh:No you (Bleep) Robyn:HEY trun the XBOX off Adam:Noooooooo Robyn:You gonna go to sleep is watching EastEnders on TV Stella:I Gonna speak to Mum and Dad about their Problems Parents Meeting Household Rules/Reward Chart Stella:Morning Guys Robyn:Morning Stella:Alright here are the Rules Rule Number 1 No more Fighting Rule Number 2 No More Violent Video Games David:When she said No Violent Video Games I thought the Boys are Shocked Stella:Number 3 Respect Robyn:These Boys are gonna Push Stella to the Edge Stella:I Got some special Reward Chart I got you a Minnie Mouse Reward Chart for Shelby and Minions for the Boys David:The Kids love their own reward Chart Stella:And for the Boys it will be No More Xbox we have to Unplug the Xbox Later Time Out Stella:Lets see what Time Out Looks Like different Josh:We want to Watch Star Wars Rebels Shelby:I Want to watch Sofia Adam;WE WANNA WATCH STAR WARS REBELS and Josh hits Shelby Shelby:The Boys hit me in the arm Robyn:BOYS TIME OUT Puts the Boys in time out Chair Robyn:Boys you are In time out because you hit your sister that's very naughty and now stay there Josh:You are a Cow Robyn:Thats disrespectful talk plays her DC superhero girls Harley Quinn and Batgirl looking Scared and Josh goes upstairs and Put on The LEGO Movie on TV Robyn:Turn off The LEGO Movie. You're not allowed to watch that while you have to stay in time out and now The LEGO movie dvd is going into toy Time Out Box Josh:WE WANNA WATCH THE LEGOOOOO MOVVVIIIEEEEEE Minutes Later Robyn:I would like an apology Josh:Sorry Robyn:Thank You Robyn:I Would like an Apology Adam:*sarcastically* Sorry Stella:Now he has to stay there for another 5 Minutes because that apology is no good 5 Minutes Later Robyn:I Want a Proper Apology Adam:Sorry Robyn:Thank you Trash Talk Stella: today, I would like to introduce Trash Talk. At the start of each week, each child will receive ten mouths next to their names, and any time they use trash talk, this includes back-chat, talking back, swearing, name-calling or disrespectful comment, then we remove one mouth and place it in the jar. The child who still has all ten mouths by the end of the week will receive a special reward. shows them a chart labeled "Trash Talk" with the children's names and ten mouths next to respective names Removing the XBOX And TV from the Boys Room David:So what we will do to the Xbox and Tv,Shall we taken them out or Unplug Stella:We have to take the tv and xbox Stella:Do You want to say goodbye to their Xbox and Tv Robyn:You better say goodbye Stella:These Boys Played way to much Video games so I made a right Choice to take them out of their rooms Stella:Goodbye Xbox and Tv Josh:Nooooooo Adam:No you can't. Where are taking it? Stella:Sorry you know the rules,Goodbye Xbox and TV Stella:These Boys are over reacting to having the tv and Xbox out of their rooms David:You are showing Mummy and Daddy that Xbox is way to important Adam:I HATE YOU SUPERNANNY Robyn:THATS VERY DISREPECTFUL SHE HERE TO HELP. For this, one mouth will be taken of the chart, Adam. Josh:Supernanny is a (Bleep) David:CUT IT OUT. You lost a mouth from the Trash Talk chart, pal Stella:Good work Dad Shopping Stella:Later on when Mum decided to take the Boys shopping While Shelby is staying with David Robyn:Boys we gonna get last items for your sisters Party Adam:OK Josh:Ok Stella:By the time we got to the shopping Center the boys causing Chaos Adam:I Want a angry Bird Robyn:No we are not getting it today we are here to get your sister a birthday present Josh:I want Yu-Gui-Oh cards! Steals YI GI OH Cards and Adam is Steals a Red Angry Bird Robyn:Boys put those back I swear to god Ran off Adam:TRY AND CATCH ME, LOSER Robyn:Boys Stop it Puts Trolls Branch and Poppy Plush Doll in the Trolley The Trolley we see Disney Princess Napkins,Minnie Mouse Paper plates,Disney Frozen Plastic Cups and Disney Princess Gift Bag,Disney Princess Birthday,Disney Frozen Party Bags Stella:You gonna tell the Boys Robyn:BOYS! Your behavior was embarrassing and disruptive! Next time we go to stores, i will put you two in a shopping cart when we go shopping next time Shopping Aftermath Stella:When we got home And Mum just had it Robyn:Boys You are on this Time Out Chair because you almost Stealing Yi Gi Oh Cards and Angry Birds plush and Now Stay there for 5 Minutes and Now Your star wars figure will go to Toy Jail Adam:I hate you and I wish you were dead you (Bleep) Minutes Later Robyn:You were on here because You are stealing that Stealing is very Naughty and say sorry Adam and Josh:Sorry Robyn:Thank You Video Games Ratings Stella:I Decided to teach the Boys a lesson about Video Game Rating Stella:Whats EC Means? Adam:Early Childhood Stella:Whats E means? Josh:E for Everyone Stella:Whats E10 Means? Adam:Everyone aged 10 and over Stella:Whats T Mean? Josh:T For Teen Stella:Whats M Mean? Adam:M For Mature Stella:Whats AO Mean? Josh:Adults Only Stella:EC And E are ONLY allowed no E10 until you are ten years old, T,M Or AO until you are older. Robyn:Yes No More T games until you are 13 years old. Politeness Plan Stella: The boys' rude behavior was a major issue and it had to be nipped in the bud so I introduced the Politeness Plan. Stella: This is the Politeness Plan, and there is a penalty for rude behavior. If you use bad language, you will be taking dirty clothes to the laundry chute. Name-calling will result with you sweeping the front steps. If you are disrespectful to one another, you will be mopping the floor in the kitchen. The penalty for Interrupting is dusting the shelves. If you forget to say "please" and "thank you", the penalty is vacuuming the living room. If you forget to say "excuse me," the penalty is washing dishes. The penalty for hogging the bathroom is taking out the trash. The penalty for Rude noises will be beating the rug. Showing up uninvited and the penalty is dusting the basement. Shelby's 7th Birthday Party Stella:The Next Day when Shelby Turned 7 Her Parents Holding a Fluppy Dogs themed Party in the backyard see Shelby Dressed Up as Elsa From Frozen The Buffet Table, we see Stanli the Blue Brave Flup's Hamburgers, Ozzi the Green Cool Flup's Sausages, Tippi the Purple Cuddle Flup's Cheese and Tomato Pizza, Fanci the Pink Pretty Flup's Hot Dogs, Inki the Orange Shy Flup's Chicken Drumsticks and Dinki the Yellow Silly Flup's Pasta Desserts Table we see Stanli the Brave Flup's Paw Print Cookies, Ozzie the Cool Flup's Bone Shaped Chocolate Chip Cookies, Tippi the Cuddle Flup's Marshmallows, Fanci the Pretty Flup's Cupcakes, Inki the Shy Flup's Ice Cream, Dinki the Silly Flup's Brownies, Rainbow Popcorn and a Fluppy Dogs Birthday Cake Stella:Her Friends from Dance Class and School Come to the Party Dressed Up as Ariel Samantha:Happy Birthday Shelby(Gives Her a Birthday Card) Shelby:Thanks Dressed Up as Princess Jasmine Daisy:Happy Birthday Shelby(Gives Shelby a Minnie Mouse Gift Bag) Dressed Up as Pocahontas Clarie:Happy Birthday,Wheres your brothers? Shelby:They are not coming, they are busy doing penalty chores for being rude. Dressed Up as Princess Aurora Marie:Happy Birthday(Gives Her a Present with Frozen Wrapping Paper] Dressed Up as Snow White Violet:Happy Birthday(Gives Her a Frozen Gift Bag) Dressed Up as Cinderella Trixie:Happy Birthday(Gives Her a Card and Present with Minnie Mouse Wrapping Paper] Dressed Up as Anna Kayla:Happy Birthday Shelby(Gives Her a Tinkerbell Gift Bag) Dressed Up as Merida Jodie:Happy Birthday(Gives Her a Present with Frozen Wrapping Paper] Dressed Up as Belle Amy:Happy Birthday(Gives Her a Card) Dressed Up as Rapunzel Biff:Happy Birthday(Gives Her a Pink Minnie Mouse Gift Bag] Dressed Up as Mulan Selana:Happy Birthday(Gives Her a Present with Disney Princess Wrapping Paper) Dressed Up as Tiana Yasmin:Happy Birthday Shelby(Gives her a Minnie Mouse Backpack) Stella:As the Party Began these Boys are Up too Something Josh:Lets Ruin her Party, this will be fun Adam:That Might be a Good idea see Shelby and her Friends Dancing to Can't Stop The Feeling By Justin Timberlake Stella:And we see Shelby Opening Her Present Opens Her Present Shelby:Wow Singing Anna Doll Thanks Selena Selana:You welcome Changed From Fluppy Dogs music to Under the influence By Eminem Graps in Horror Shelby:THE PRINCESS IS GONE David:Dont Worry, I will take care of it. Oh the bouncy house is here along with the ponies Puts Fluppy Dogs BGM Back On David:ADAM YOU GONNA GO TO TIME OUT CHAIR, and you earned yourself another penalty chore after your time out is over, this means you will be dusting the basement. Began Smashing the Cupcakes and eating brownies and popcorn flashes his private parts at the girls Friends Mother:I Got Extra One since me and My Husband Work at the Party Service Robyn:Thanks David:Josh you are also in time out chair DONT MOVE Shelby:(Getting Stuff Out of Disney Frozen Gift Bag)I Got Sofia the First DVD,Rapunzel Pop Vinyl,and Frozen CD,Frozen Pen,Minnie Mouse Ears in Pink Puts on Happy Happy Birthday Song David:BACK TO THE TIME OUT CHAIR Adam: But this is a birthday song for a birthday party, right? Puts the Fluppy Dogs BGM back on Stella:As all Sudden Josh started to act up and hits Shelby in the Gut and then the Guests went down Robyn:JOSHUA I HAD IT Puts Josh back in Time Out Robyn:Because you punched Shelby in the stomach and stay there for another 5 Minutes David:When the Boys act up and oh boy here we go the Embarrassing Part Hits Trixie runs around the House and Robyn Puts him back in time out Stella:Their Behaviour Got to the Point they were just swearing Adam:(Bleep)Hole Josh:(Bleep) (Bleep) Adam:(Bleep) You Mummy you (Bleep) Josh:(Bleep) CryBaby Trixies Mum:I Begin to Worry about my 6 Year Old to repeat the Language and her friends eat the ice cream but suddenly, a snake pops out from the ice cream Trixie: Mommy, mommy, there’s a snake in the ice cream!!!! Selana: SNAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Robyn:This is why don't have People over because the way the Boys are acting snake slithers across the yard, scaring Yasmine, Trixie and Shelby Robyn:Here are Your Bags David:Finally her Friends end up leaving because they don't wanna hear that dirty Language Robyn:Adam I Want to write me a 600 Word Essay that's based on the Error of your Ways and you too Josh. You lost another mouth on that Trash Talk chart, and the penalty for swearing is that you will be talking dirty clothes to the laundry, showing up uninvited is dusting the basement and the penalty for interrupting her party is dusting the shelves. Oh yes, since you were disrespectful to your sister and her guests, you will also be mopping the floor in the kitchen. Party Aftermath and Adam Write a Essay under Davids Supervision Essay Said 'Go to Hell Fluppy Dogs Fans' Essay Said '(BLANK) You Shelby Fluppy Dogs is too Girly. We were only having fun.' is in her room Crying Shelby:Why do my stupid Brothers (Sniffs) Ruin Everything and my crown is damaged Robyn:I Know so give me the crown so that daddy can fix it and do you want a nice warm Bath and some hot chocolate with cream and cherry on the top, would that be good? Shelby:Yes please Penalty chores Category:Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts Category:Family Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties